The Birth
by Dina
Summary: Some people thought Jake was acting weird in Denial, so I wanted someone else to act weird but it became a diffent story. So this takes place a couple of days before she is going to give birth to the twins
1. Default Chapter

Title: The birth  
  
Authors: Dina and later on also Chelly  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to dina_81@hotmail.com and chelly_me@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the caracters, the WB does, and my feelings about WB everyone knows what they are. But we will always remember YA.  
  
Summary: Some people thought Jake was acting weird in Denial, so I wanted someone else to act weird but it became a diffent story. So this takes place a couple of days before she is going to give birth to the twins.  
  
Thanks: To every jahammer and especially to those jahammers who have written fanfics, they have inspired me alot. I also want to thank my friends and family. I also want to thank Chelly for everything she has done.  
  
  
  
  
~ At the Fleming household~  
  
" Jacqueline where are you?" Kate Fleming asked, walking down the stairs.  
" I´m here Kate, in the living room!" Jake said lying on the sofa.  
" Ok, I´m going to the girl´s school now. I´m taking over mrs Beck´s classes today, they´ve missed a lot of English, the school board don´t want them to fall back in English, so until they can find a suitable substitute they want me to teach some classes."  
  
" But I thought you were going to start as their subsitiute tomorrow?" Jake asked.  
" Yes, it was tomorrow but today´s substitue couldn´t make it so they called me!" mrs Fleming answered, now in the livingroom.  
" Uh huh, ok" Jake said.  
  
" I know your due date is soon, but I have my cell phone on, and so does Hamilton. Don´t worry, you can always call us, we aren´t far away, we can be here in only a couple of minutes, and if I know Hamilton right, in one minute." Kate said while walking to the door.  
  
" Bye Jacqueline, I´ll be home during the afternoon"  
" Bye Kate"  
  
*What should I do today,it´s only 10 o´clock, being cooped up here isn´t fun. Yeah, I know Kate don´t want me to go far away from the house alone, but I feel fine and I have my cell phone with me. What could happen? But now I´m tired, I think I´ll sleep first* Jake thought.  
  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
* Why isn´t anybody answering at home. I´ll try her cell phone.* Hamilton thought a little worried.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
* Can´t someone pick up the phone. Ok, I don´t care if I´ll be late for class I need to see if Jake is all right.* Ham thought now very worried.  
  
Ham ran to the house and found a note.  
  
Dear son,  
I have to teach English class at the girl´s school today, I´ll be home this afternoon, you can reach me at my cell phone.  
Mom  
  
* That´s great, nobody is her with Jake. Mom, knows how much I hate it when Jake is alone, since the accident.*  
  
" Jake, Jacqueline where are you?" Hamilton shouted out so that the whole world could here.  
  
* Is that Hamilton, yes it is. He´s been so over protective lately, I´m beginnig to hate it now. But it is my own fault." Jake thought, remebering when she just could take her bike and drive away and noone worried about where she was, only that she came home alright.  
  
" Hamilton, I´m in the bedroom" Jake said.  
" Oh, my god, you´re alright. I called our phone, your cell phone but no one answered, I was woried" Ham said. He was so glad that everything was alright..  
  
" Why wouldn´t I?" Jake asked.  
" You know why!" Hamilton said with a angry tone in his voice.  
  
" Ok, so I fell of my bike 3 months ago, but nothing happened, I am alright and so are the twins!" Jake said trying to reassure him that she´s feeling fine.  
" But you started to bleed and I was so worried about you and the twins. And the doctor said you need to take it very easy until the birth"   
" Hamilton, we´re alright, I hate it being cooped up in here. I´m so bored, now when your mother isn´t here I´m more bored."  
" Maybe we can do something this afternoon, only you and me?!" Ham blurted out.  
" And that could be?" Jake asked  
" Maybe a walk around the lake, see a movie, go to Friendly´s and meet our friends or something like that!" Ham replied  
  
" We always do that, I hate doing those things"   
" But I thought you loved doing them?"  
" No, I used to, but now I don´t!" Jake said a little mad  
" Ok, decide on something we can do when I come back from school."  
" Yes, I will, I love you Hamilton."  
" I love you too Jake. I must go now, you can always call me!" Ham said while walking to the door.  
" I know! Bye!"   
  
* I´m always hungry, eating for three can be really hard. Let´s see what´s in the fridge*  
  
~Jake is in the kitchen~  
  
" So we have chicken, potatoes, Swedish meatballs and rice. I think this lunch is going to be vey tasty, am I right kids?" Jake said looking on her big stomach.  
  
~After lunch~  
  
" Daddy want´s me to come up with something for us to do today, if I only knew what we could do. I think we are going to do the same old thing as usual , drive to Friendly´s meet Scout, Will and Bella, eat, talk and if I want to, take a walk around the lake. I want to meet them but not today,maybe I can tell Hamilton, I´m not feeling well and be home." Jake thought sadly knowing how dull these past weeks have been.  
  
~When Hamilton came home~  
  
" I thought I´d find you here!" Ham said walking into the bedroom.  
" It is comfortable here, if you say so!"  
" Have you come up with an idea, for us to do today?" Hamilton said happy  
" Hamilton, I don´t feel well, I think I want to rest today!"  
" But I have a surprise for you, we can do it tomorrow instead!" Hamilton said.  
" It depends on what it is, maybe I have the strenght to do it!"  
" But I thought you didn´t feel well!" Ham asked.  
" I don´t want to do the usual things we do, and I couldn´t come up with something else, so yes, I didn´t tell you the truth.  
  
" I know you want to do something else, so in school I came up with this great idea!"  
" What is it then?"  
" You´ll see, come with me!" Hamilton took her heand and led her down the stairs, they went out of the house to the lake.  
  
" Voila!" Ham said  
  
There was a big blanket on the grass, with lots of pillows, and a big picnic basket. The pillows were shaped like hearts, and there was a big bouquet of flowers in the middle of the blanket, and lovesongs could be heard from the CD player.  
  
  
" Wow, Hamilton, can I ask why you didn´t come up with this before?"  
" Beats me, but I thought we needed to feel like two persons inlove again, not two parents to be."  
" I have the exact same feeling" Jake said very happy  
  
" So, Madame you can sit or lye here, there are some extra blankets over there if you want to use them. " Hamilton said trying to say it in a French accent, but not succeding.  
" Well, thank you Monsieur, it´s so lovely here!"  
" I see another beautiful sight too" Hamilton said looking into Jake´s eyes.  
  
" Jake, are you hungry because I am?"   
" Sometimes it seems like you are also eating for three."  
" That´s why I have food for six people here!" Ham said opening the picnicbasket and showing Jake.  
"Ok, I´m eating for three not for six, I can´t eat all that, and neither can you.!" Jake said surprised at how much food he´d packed.  
  
" Maybe I went a little overboard, but I didn´t know what you´d like or wouldn´t like, your taste in food has varied lately."  
" I know, thank you for the concern, but I can´t keep on looking at all this food, let´s eat!" Jake said putting the food on her plate.  
" I agree!"   
  
~After they had eaten~  
  
" Hamilton, do you remember our first picnic here?"  
" How, couldn´t I , we saw the sunset, we fell asleep and we woke up realising it was Monday a schoolday, and that we were going to be late for class."  
" We ran so fast as we could. Back home, got changed and went to class. I´d never seen your mother so mad at us , like that day."  
" I can´t believe she thought we eloped!" Ham said laughing.  
  
  
" Neither did I, but in some way I understood her. She just found out I was pregnant, and she thought you wanted to do the right thing, by marrying me in some cheap Las Vegas church, but when I get married , well let´s just say I have better plans for that day!"  
  
" So, you have thought about your wedding day?!" Ham asked curious.  
" Name one girl who hasn´t Hamilton, everyone does.!"  
" Ok, but tell me, how do you want your wedding day to be?!"  
" Do you really want to hear it?" Jake asked  
" Yes, I will!" Ham replied.  
  
" Ok, I´m in a small church with my closest friends and family, I´m walking down the aisle with my dad. Skip the dad part. Anyway I have the same flowers my grandmother had when she got married, and I see my bridesmaids standing on one side and the bestmen on the otherside. The only thing I can look at is you Hamilton, your eyes when I´m walking down the aisle. Suddenly I´m standing there and I say I do to you and we walk to a car and drive away to out reception." Jake said smiling like being in heaven, so happy and relaxed.  
  
" I love the small church idea, Rawley church is small, and you want to marry me?!" Ham asked smiling noticing how Jake glow when she told about how she wanted her wedding day to be.  
" Who else am I going to marry?"  
" No one I hope!"  
  
" I think we need a ….. pillow fight!" Jake said while picking up a pillow and throwing it on Hamilton.  
" Me too"  
  
After a while  
  
" I´m exhausted!" Jake said while she laid down on the blanket  
" Do you want to go back?"   
" No, not yet, I just want to see the sunset, then we can go back."  
" Ok."  
  
* What a beautiful sunset, it feels like our love just grows stronger for each day. She must be really tired, she is sleeping, I´ll wake her up so she can sleep in our bed instead.*  
  
" Jake, wake up, we must get back"  
" Did I miss the sunset?"  
" Yes, but there are plenty more for us to see together!"  
" Yes, there are, let´s go back!" Jake said.  
  
~They went to bed~  
  
" Goodnight Jake"  
" Before I say goodnight I want something from you!"  
" What could that be?"  
" A goodnight kiss of course!"  
" That is something I hope I´ll never forget again to give you!" he said while he bent down to kiss her.  
" Neither do I, goodnight Ham!"  
  
  
~ 2 am~  
  
* I´m not feeling well, I think I´ll go to the toilet, I hope I don´t wake Ham up.*  
  
~ 2.30 am~  
  
* Where is Jake, I´ll go see where she is, she´s probably taking her night snack, pregnant women can be so lovely. That´s strange she´s not in the kitchen, I´ll check the toilet. These stairs , I hate walking in them when it´s dark. The light is on, she´s in the toilet.*  
  
  
" Jake, is everything alright?" Ham asked.  
* Why isn´t she answering me.*  
" Jacqueline is everything alright?" He asked again.  
" Jacqueline please answer me, open the door!" Ham now shouted out load.  
  
" Hamilton why are you shouting?" The dean asked.  
" Soemthing has happened to Jacqueline, she´s in the toilet and she isn´t answering me."  
" Kate, wake up, something has happened to Jacqueline!"  
" What, where is she?" Kate said running to the door.  
" In the bathroom." The dean said.  
  
" Hamilton, what happened?"  
" I don´t know, I think she went to the toilet and now she isn´t answering me!"  
" Son, push in the door!" the dean said.  
  
Bang, the door burst open and they saw…  
  



	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
" Jacqueline, wake up, please …" Ham said crying and holding Jake tightly.  
" She is bleeding, honey can you call the ambulance?" mrs Fleming said.  
" Sure. I´m dialing right now"  
  
" Hamitlon everything is going to be alright, I know so!"  
" I knew that something was wrong, she seemed so tired today. Why mom? Why?"  
" It is not your fault, she is going to be fine and so are the twins,I know it!"  
  
" The ambulance is going to be here soon!" Steven Fleming shouted from downstairs.  
  
~A few minutes later the doorbell rang~  
  
" Come in, she´s upstairs" the dean said after opening the door.  
  
" Hamilton go with the ambulance, we´ll take the car." Kate said  
" Oh, mom!" Hamilton cried out loud.  
  
* I hope everything is going to be alright, it has been years since I last saw him cry, he has been so happy lately, it´s breaking my heart seeing him this way.* mrs Fleming thought.  
  
  
******************  
  
  
At the hospital, the doctor came out and wanted to talk to them  
  
" Hi, I´m doctor Philip Johnson. You might want to sit down!"  
  
" Is everything alright with the twins and Jake?" Hamilton asked very worried.  
" The twins are alright, they are small and very fragile, but they will be fine, they got threw this ordeal very well if you think about the circumstances!"  
  
" What circumstances, is everything alright with Jake?" Ham asked again, now near to a break down.  
" You got her here in time but I´m sorry to say…." The doctor stopped before continuing.  
  
" She is dead, is that what you´re going to say. I can´t believe it,Jake is dead!" Hamilton started to cry and stood up and hit the wall with his hand.  
  
" Please calm down, she is not dead, but she´s in a coma and she can die, but she is alive now."  
" She is not dead, I want to see her now!" Hamilton demanded.  
" She has lost a lot of blood, and I must warn you that she´s not looking the way you are used to."  
  
" I don´t care, I want to see her now!"  
" The nurses are still fixing her tubes, maybe you should see your twins first, you got a boy and a girl."  
" I promised Jake that I was going to be in the delivery room so that we saw our twins together for the first time, and when she is awake I´ll go see them together with her." Ham said very persistent.  
  
" Son, you can´t do this, you must see your babies!" Kate said very sad and surprised.  
" No, mom, you can go, I´ll sit here until I can see Jake.!" Ham said just staring at Jake´s door.  
  
* He has lost his glow in his eyes, she means so much to him, she must survive this. If she dies I think he never can look at the twins again, they´ll remind him to much of her.* Kate thought hoping he will change his mind and see the twins.  
  
" Hamilton, I´ll go call Jake´s mom and then your friends, your mom can sit by you until I come back." The dean said.  
  
" Hamilton, darling, she is going to pull through this, she´s a fighter you know that, and I know she wants you to see the twins."  
" I´m not until Jake´s awake."  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
******************  
  
  
Scout, Will and Bella came to the hospital  
  
" Hi, kids, can I talk to you in private?" Kate said.  
" Yeah, how is Jake and the twins?" Bella asked.  
  
" The twins are going to be alright, they need to stay at the hospital for around a week. But Jake´s in a coma, and she might not pull through."  
" Oh, my god." Bella said and she started to cry. She went to Scout and cried on his shoulder.  
" I can´t believe that this is happening, how is Hamilton taking it?" Will asked.  
  
" Not, so well. He is refusing to see the twins, he won´t see then until Jake wakes up. I think he thinks they remind him to much about Jake and if he sees them and Jake dies… he just can´t handle it."  
  
" What, he doesn´t want to see the twins, is he crazy?" Bella said feeling sad,angry and surprised at the same time.  
" He only knows that he has a son and a daughter and that they are fine."  
" I´ll go and see him, I know Jake wants him to see them!" Bella said.  
  
" I have been telling that to him too, but he doesn´t listen. I must warn you though, he´s sitting in Jacqueline´s room and is just staring at her. He´s hard to get contact with."  
  
" We can at least try. Scout , Will can you come with me?!"  
" Sure!" both said at the same time.  
  
" Hamilton, it´s me, Bella!"  
" Hi, Ham, we just want to see how you are doing!" Will said trying to make him talk.  
" Hamilton, I know she´s going to be alright, you must have faith. She knows you are here, and I think she appreciates it very much." Bella said while she walked up to him.  
  
" Ham, it´s me Scout. I heard that you´re a father of a son and a daughter, you must be proud!"   
  
" Scout, shouldn´t we take it slowly, maybe we shouldn´t mention the twins right now." Will said quietly.  
  
" Everything, is going to be fine Hamilton, I know it. Your twins are alright and Jake is also going to be alright. We won´t give up, neither can you" Bella said trying to get a reaction from Ham.  
  
" Jake isn´t alright!" Hamilton said very quietly.  
  
" Did you here that?" Bella asked Will and Scout.  
" I heard something." Will said.  
" I think he said Jake isn´t alright." said Bella.  
  
" That was a reaction, but maybe not the one we wanted." Scout whispered to Bella.  
" Maybe we should make him talk about the twins." Bella said while walking back with Scout to Will.  
  
" We are just going to see the twins, do you want to come with us?" Bella asked Ham.  
  
They waited a while but still no reaction came from Hamilton.  
  
" I think he has blocked out that he has two kids who really needs their father right now." Will said quietly to Scout and Bella.  
" I don´t know what more we can do, do you have any ideas?" Scout asked them.  
" No, I haven´t!"  
" Neither do I, all I can come up with is that we must visit them everyday here at the hospital!" Bella said while nodding her head.  
  
" That´s all we can do, let´s go." Will said walking out of the room.  
Bella just stood there looking at Jake and then Ham.  
  
" Bella, I know it´s hard but Jake´s a fighter, she will come throught his, and so will Hamilton."  
" If I only knew that everything is going to be alright. Jake doesn´t look so good, I can´t get it into my head that she might not pull through. And if she doesn´t pull through neither will Ham."  
" Come on Bella, let´s see the twins, maybe that can cheer you up a little bit." Scout said putting his arm around Bella.  
  
" Hi, mrs Fleming, we thought maybe we can see the twins?!" Will asked.  
" Of course you can, follow me!" Kate said.  
" Mrs Fleming, Ham spoke to us. He said Jake isn´t alright." Bella said quietly with her head down.  
" He did, you are the first person who has succeded in making him talk. Thank you so much. Maybe he´ll start to talk more now."  
" I don´t want to get your hopes up mrs Fleming but that´s all he said, he didn´t even want to talk about the twins." Will said.  
" You did your best kids, that´s all that matters." Mrs Fleming said  
  
They went to see the twins.  
  
" Oh, they are so beautiful!" Bella said smiling.  
" I knew this would cheer you up a little!" Scout said.  
  
" Yes, it did. Mrs Fleming what are their names?"  
" Hamilton and Jacqueline decided that if they had a girl and a boy they would have the names Ian Dean Fleming and Bella Jacqueline Fleming."   
" They named their daughter after me!" Bella asked very surprised.  
" Yes, they thought Bella was a very beautiful name. That´s reminds me I must ask you three something?!"   
  
" What is it?" Will asked very curious.  
" Hamilton and Jacqueline want you Bella to be twins godmother and Scout and Will the godfathers.!"  
" What!?!" Scout almost shouted out.  
" Scout can you please be quiet? Remember where you are!" Will asked him nicely.  
  
" Oh, mrs Fleming I´d love to be their godmother."  
" I also want to be their godfather." Will said.  
  
" What about you Scout?" Kate asked.  
" I´m still in shock here, they want me to the twins godfather?… Mrs Fleming I accept, I want to be their godfather." Scout said still in a very big shock, he didn´t think this question would have come on a day like this.  
  
" I think you have been through a lot today, maybe you should go home and come back tomorrow." Kate said seeing how tired they all were because of today´s events.  
  
" Yeah, maybe you´re right mrs Fleming, we´ll come back tomoorow. You can call us if somethings happens." Will said for the three of them.  
" I promise, I will. Bye kids."  
" Bye mrs Fleming." All three said while walking to the exit.  
  
" I´m staying home today, I can´t handle school today. Scout , Will can you stay with me today?"  
" Of course, this has been a hard day for all of us. School isn´t importnant." Scout said.  
" Of course Bella, I think we need to talk about what happened today, together." Will said deeply.  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
~ A few hours later~  
  
" Kate, here you are. How are you? And Jake, Ham and the twins?" ms Pratt said in a hurry, very worried.   
" Oh, you´re here, I really missed having someone to talk about this whole ordeal. My husband deals with this in his own way, and let´s just say he doesn´t want to talk about this right now.  
The twins are alright, it´s a boy named Ian Dean Fleming and a girl named Bella Jacqueline Fleming."  
  
" Oh, i´m so glad they are alright and I love the names, but what about Jake and Ham?"  
" Jake is still in a coma!" mrs Fleming said.  
" Oh, my god, I thought by now she would have woken up!" ms Pratt said, with tears running down her cheeks.  
" Me too, the doctor says that the longer she is in a coma the smaller her chances will be to pull through."  
" I can´t believe it. My only daughter, my only child. This must be so hard for Hamilton."  
  
  
" Yes, he´s sitting in Jake´s room and just stares at her. He hasn´t said a word since he came into her room, and he refuses to see the twins."  
" What, he´s refusing to see his own kids."  
" Yes, I think they remind him to much about Jake." Mrs Fleming said.  
  
" Jake´s doctor has asked for a psychologist to talk with Hamilton. He´s coming soon."  
" That´s good, maybe we can go talk with Hamilton before he comes."  
" Do you want to see the twins first, they are also your grandchildren?"  
" Okay, but we´ll go to Hamilton straight away after seeing Ian and Bella."  
" I´ll show you the way." Mrs Fleming said.  
  
They went to Ian and Bella´s room.  
  
" They are so beautiful. So full of life, just as Jacqueline when she was little."  
" Hamilton was also a lively baby. I can´t believe that they are lying here and their parents haven´t seen them yet."  
" I didn´t think that this day would end up like this. It should be a happy day."  
  
" Hi, I presume you´re the childrens grandmothers."  
" Yes, we are" ms Pratt replied.  
" I´m Sarah Scott, their doctor. I´m so sorry about their mother. I´ve also heard that their dad isn´t handling this so well."  
" No, he isn´t." Mrs Fleming said sadly.  
  
" I thought you might want to hear some news about the twins." the doctor said.  
" Yes, of course we want to." Ms Pratt answered.  
" They are doing very fine. They are full of life. I can´t see why they can´t be home in 4 days."  
" So, soon. But the other doctor sais around a week?" mrs Fleming said very surprised.  
" Yes, I know but they are very healthy and handeling their ordeal very well, they are like normal twins. Their mother´s strenght went to keep them alive, and I can see that they have the same will power like their mother. It is because of her they are so healthy."  
  
" That´s my daughter… she is always caring about others."  
  
" Have you thought about who is going to take care of them when they are home?"  
" Oh, I haven´t thought about that, I´ve had other things to think about." Mrs Fleming said.  
" That´s understandable." The doctor said.  
  
" Don´t worry Kate, I´ll be here until Jacqueline is fine, ready to take care of them with Hamilton."  
" Thank you Monica. I know that we can take care of them together."  
  
" Thank you for the news doctor, but we must go now to see how Jake and Hamilton are doing." Monica said.  
" I understand, we´ll talk more later."  
  
~In Jake´s room~  
  
" Hi, I´m ms Pratt.Jacqueline´s mother."  
" Hi, I´m mrs Fleming Hamilton´s mother."  
" Hi, I´m doctor Steven Green, the psychologist. So, Hamilton is your name. He doesn´t want to speak to me"  
  
" He hasn´t spoken to anybody since he sat down in that chair earlier this morning."  
" Ohh, he must still be in shock." the doctor said.  
" Is there anything you can do, to make him talk?" mrs Fleming asked.  
  
" We must wait until his shock is gone. If you sit by him and talk to him, tell him that people who loves him are going to help him through this, that makes the chock go away faster."  
  
" Their friends were her earlier, and when they were here he said Jake isn´t alright to them." mrs Fleming explained.  
" That´s a good sign. He´s now coming to terms with the whole situation. If it doesn´t work when you are talking to him maybe you should ask their friends to come back and talk to him."  
  
" That´s a good idea. Doctor, he doesn´t want to see his twins, is something wrong with that." Ms Pratt asked.  
" So unusual. Do you have any idea why don´t want to see them? Most parents who are in these situation do see their children, they want to hold on to the things that reminds them about the children´s other parent."  
  
" Doctor, I think that´s why he doesn´t want to see them. They remind him to much of Jacqueline." Mrs Fleming said  
" He must see them, that´s very important if he´s going to handle the situation in a good way."  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
Ms Pratt and mr and mrs Fleming sat in Jake´s room all night. They talked to Jake, they talked to Hamilton. Nothing could make Hamilton say another word.  
They all slept when Bella,Scout and Will walked into the room the next day.  
  
" Wow, it´s crowded here." Scout said.  
" Is that all you noticed, can´t you see that Hamilton is sitting in the same positon as yesterday." Bella said angry.  
" No, I´m sorry Bella." both said.  
  
" Oh, hi kids, can I talk to you outside?" the dean asked them.  
" Of course. I´m sorry if I woke you up." Bella said while they all walked out of the room.  
  
" That´s alright. I´m glad you are here. The psychologist was here yesterday and he said that Hamilton was in a shock and to make him come out of it we must talk to him and tell him that we are going to help him to handle the situation.   
If he talks it´s a god sign that´s he is coming out of the shock. Allnight we talked to him but ha hasn´t said a word. He only spoke when you were here, so I want to ask you if you can stay here a couple of hours and talk to him. I just want him to speak again and then hopefully he will have the strenght to visit the twins. They are coming home in 3 days and they really need their father."  
  
" He only spoke with us…. I don´t know what we said to make him speak Dean Fleming." Will said.  
" Call me Steven. You must have said something. Maybe he thinks that it is easier to talk to you."  
" We can always try again dean Fleming!" Scout said.  
" Thank you, and you can call me Steven. I´ll go wake the others so you can be alone with Jacqueline and Hamilton."   
  
The dean walked to Jake´s room.  
  
" I can´t believe that he still hasn´t said a word." Bella said very surprised.  
" Somethings are hard to explain, it just takes miracles to get them explained."  
" What are you talking about Will? Let´s go" Scout said.  
  
When they went in ms Pratt and mr and mrs Fleming went out.  
  
" Good luck" Steven Fleming said.  
  
" We´ll need it." Scout said.  
  
*******************  
  
They all put their chairs around Hamilton and they started to talk to him. After 20 minutes he still hadn´t said a word.  
  
" I give up. I don´t know what we said yesterday to make him talk, and nothing seems to make him talk now!" Scout said.  
" We must try harder, this is important. We can´t give up. If we give up he will too." Bella said trying to encourage Scout and Will to carry on.  
  
" I won´t give up!"  
  
" He spoke" Will and Scout said.  
" Bella I think you said something about not giving up yesterday too. That makes him talk. Bella continue." Scout said happy about that miracles can happen.  
  
" Okay, Ham. You´ll see we aren´t giving up. Your twins need you and most of all Jake needs you."  
  
" Oh, my god they need me!" Hamilton said while he started to cry.  
  
" Bella, you succeded. You have always been good at making people talk." Will said.  
" Well done Bella!" Scout said.  
  
" Hamilton, are you alright?" Bella asked.  
" No, I still can´t believe it!"  
" It´s hard I know but she will get better."  
" Seeing her lying there with all those tubes, breaks my heart. It´s a my fault. I should have noticed that she was tired and not feeling well. Damn picnic, I must have made her so exhausted…"  
" Hamilton this is not your fault, it is no one´s fault. It just happened. You must be strong for her and the twins."  
" It´s so hard."  
  
" You have been sitting her so long now, go see the twins and then go to sleep, you´ll need your strenght."  
" I´m staying here"  
" Don´t you want to see them, I can bring them here?"  
" No, I promised Jake that we are going to see them for the first time together. "  
  
" Okay, do you want your parents and Jake´s mom to come in?" Bella asked.  
" Yeah, why not."  
  
" Will can you go get them and tell them what Ham said?" Bella said."  
" Sure"  
  
" Hi Will" the dean said.  
" Hamilton is talking, but he still refuses to see the twins. You can go and talk to him now!"  
  
" Oh, Hamilton, you´re talking. I´m so glad you´re alright" Kate said while hugging him.  
" When Jake is alright I´m alright" Ham said in low tone.  
" Ok. Do you know the twins are coming home in 3 days, we thought you might come home then too." Mrs Fleming said.  
" I´ll come home when Jake comes home."  
" Okay, son. We understand. You want to be here all the time then?" Steven asked his son.  
" Yes." Ham replied.  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Hamilton sat in Jake´s room everyday. Now it´s the day when the twins are coming home.  
  
"Hamilton, they are outside the room, please go and see Ian and Bella?" his mother asked him.  
" No, mother. Have a safe trip."  
" Hamilton, please reconsider."  
" I won´t"  
" Are you sure that you don´t want to talk with the psychologist?"  
" I´m sure. Now, go now. Say hi from me to the twins!"  
" I will." Kate said walking out the room. Kate turned around and saw Hamilton staring at Jacqueline.  
  
~A few days later~   
  
Doctor Philip Johnson was in his office when ms Pratt and the Flemings came in.  
" Ms Pratt and mr and mrs Fleming I must talk to you."  
" Yes, what is it?" Steven asked.  
  
" Jacqueline´s condition hasn´t improved. We have scanned her head and everything looks fine we don´t know why she´s still in a coma, but we do know that her body can´t handle being in a coma for much longer. You must take a decision very soon."  
" You are not killing my daughter, that´s it!" Monica said and then rushed out of the office.  
" I´ll go after her." Kate said.  
  
" Mr Fleming, tell ms Pratt I know it´s a hard decision to take, and even harder to explain to Hamilton, but you still need to tell him what we talked about today."  
" This will crush his heart. Isn´t it enough that he refuses to see his twins. He will never see them if Jacqueline dies."  
  
" You must talk to him." The doctor said.  
" I will" he said reluctant.  
  
*****************  
  
The dean went to Jake´s room.  
  
" Son, I need to talk to you!"  
" What about!"  
" We just spoke to Jacqueline´s doctor!"  
" What did he say?"  
" It´s not good news. He said her brain is well but her body can´t handle being in a coma for much longer, we must take a decision soon."  
" What, he wants her to die. If she dies, I´ll die too."  
  
" Son, you have 2 kids at home you must think about them. "  
" Bella says they are fine, you are taking good care of them, you can do so in the future too!"  
" What are you saying, are you out of your mine. I won´t let you do this. How can I explain to Ian and Bella when they get bigger when they ask about their parents."  
  
" You´ll come up with something" Hamilton said like he didn´t care at all about the twins.  
" I´ll come back tomorrow, hopefully you have thought this through. Ms Pratt is devastated right now, and how am I going to explain to her and your mother what you just said to me?"  
" You´ll come up with something!"   
  
"That´s all you can say. I won´t let you be Romeo and Juliet . I´m going home now, to see your twins. I´ll see you tomorrow. I´ll tell you then what Monica has decided" The dean said while he walked out very angry.  
  
Steven Fleming drove his wife and Monica home. He couldn´t tell them the truth about how Hamilton reacted. He lied and said that Hamilton didn´t say anything.  
  



	7. Part 7

Title: The birth  
  
Authors: Dina and later on also Chelly  
  
Feedback: Can be sent to dina_81@hotmail.com and chelly_me@hotmail.com  
  
Ratings: PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the caracters, the WB does, and my feelings about WB everyone knows what they are. But we will always remember YA.  
  
Summary: Some people thought Jake was acting weird in Denial, so I wanted someone else to act weird but it became a diffent story. So this takes place a couple of days before she is going to give birth to the twins.  
  
Thanks: To every jahammer and especially to those jahammers who have written fanfics, they have inspired me alot. I also want to thank my friends and family. I also want to thank Chelly for everything she has done.  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 7  
  
~Later that night~  
  
" Jacqueline, you must wake up now. The doctor said your body can´t handle being in a coma for long. Please Jake, wake up, if not for me then for our twins"  
  
Hamilton kept repeating this same phrase over and over again until he fell asleep holding her hand.  
  
A few minutes after he fell asleep he woke up again. He thought he felt Jake squeezing his hand.  
  
" Oh, it´s just my imagination. Go back to sleep."  
  
" Don´t"  
  
" What was that. I´m dreaming or hallucinating. Stupid hallucination. Of course I want Jake to talk to me and I´m very tired, I´m just hallucinating." Ham said very confused.  
  
" You are not hallucinating"  
" Jake, what you are awake!"  
" Yes, how long have I been asleep?"  
" A little more than a week!"  
  
" What?"  
" You were in a coma, and they wanted us to decide if we should keep you alive."  
" Did you make one?"  
" No, my dad is coming tomorrow to tell me what your mother´s decision is."  
" I´m glad there is now no decision to make. By the way how are the twins?"  
" They are fine. Everyone tells me they are beautiful?"  
" Haven´t you seen them?"  
  
" I wanted to see them for the first time with you. Do you think we have 2 boys, 2 girls or a boy and a girl."  
" I hope it´s a girl and a boy."  
" You´re right. A little Ian Dean Fleming and a little Bella Jacqueline Fleming."  
" I want to see them!"  
" So, do I"  
  
" I´ll go and call them."  
" Thanks Hamilton."  
  
*****************  
  
  
" Mom, it´s me Hamilton."  
" Hi, darling, why are you calling?"  
" Can you bring the twins to the hospital straight away?"  
" Why? Has something happened to Jake?"  
" You can say so, she woke up!"  
" What!" Kate screamed and the twins woke up.  
  
" Kate, why did you scream. They just fell asleep!" Steven said.  
" Jacqueline woke up, she´s awake. She wants to see Ian and Bella."  
  
" What! I´ll go and wake up Monica."  
  
" Mom, are you still there?"  
" Yes, I am. We are coming as fast as we can. Have you told the doctor yet?"  
" No."  
" Do so, and then go to Jacqueline. We are so happy right now and I think 2 other persons are more happy than ever because they are going to see their parents for the first time."  
  
" Yes I know. I´ll se you soon. Bye"  
" Bye"  
  
  
" Monica , wake up"  
" What is it?"  
" Jacqueline woke up, she wants to see the twins."  
" I can´t believe it."  
" Hurry up and get dressed they want to see the twins straight away."  
" Ok."  
  
Hamilton told the doctor. They looked at Jake and said that she is doing fine and they will tell tomorrow when she can go home.  
  
  
~ A while later later~  
  
" Hi Hamilton and Jacqueline! Here is your son" Kate said so happy and hugging Hamilton and giving him Ian.  
" And here is your daughter." Monica said hugging Jacqueline and giving her Bella.  
" We leave you alone for a while." Steven said.  
  
They went out of the room. Hamilton lied in Jake´s bed, next to her.  
  
" Hamilton, they are ours. They are so beautiful."  
" Our parents have done a great job with them." Hamilton said smiling and looking at Jake.  
" We must thank them later!"   
" First I want to thank you for giving them to me. If it wasn´t for you they wouldn´t be here."  
" No, if it wasn´t for you they wouldn´t be here."  
  
" It doesn´t matter anymore. We are a whole family now that´s the most important thing right now."  
" Yes, it is."  
" But I think something somethings is still missing."  
" What could that be?" Jake asked.  
" The last time we talked deeply we talked about our wedding and when you were lying here, I thought that it was so much you haven´t done yet in your life… so Jacqueline will you marry me?"  
  
" Of course I will. And I now when we are going to do it."  
" What, so much haven´t I planned for our wedding."  
" We´ll do it on the christening."  
  
" That´s a great idea. Bella wants to be the godmother and Scout and Will want to be the godfathers."  
" So… you asked them?"  
" No, my mother did!  
" Okay, I don´t mind, they said yes, that´s the most important thing."  
  
" Jake, I think they are hungry!" Hamilton said while he saw the the twins wanting to be near their mother´s breast.  
" Maybe they are. So, you want your first feeding from me now?"  
" Hamilton , tell our parents to come in while I feed them!"  
" Ok, here is your mother Ian." Hamilton said while giving Ian to Jake.  
  
" Hi, can you come into Jake´s room, we must tell you something.!"  
  
They all went into her room. They saw Jake breastfeeding the twins. Kate and Monica both said Awwwwww.  
  
" Hi. Well the big news is that Hamilton asked me to marry him…. And I said of course yes."  
" The other news is that we are going to have the wedding the same day as the christening." Hamilton explained.  
  
" There is so much to be planned, but first you must be released from the hospital." Monica said.  
" Yes, I know, but I think you are very good weddingplanner ,mother."  
  



End file.
